FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional air conditioner with an evaporator 10, a condenser 30 facing one face of the evaporator, an integral stationary casing 1 disposed longitudinally between the evaporator and the condenser, and cross fans 40, 41 for guiding air toward the evaporator 10 and the condenser 30 respectively. At the respective upper and lower ends of the casing 1, the respective upper and lower frames 2, 3 are located. Under the lower frame 3 are disposed fan motors (not shown) which are connected to the cross fans, respectively. Further, under the lower frame 3 is disposed a compressor 5 for compressing and discharging a refrigerant. On the upper frame 2 are engaged supporting members 42, 43 which support the upper shafts of the cross fans, respectively. Cooling air is discharged through a grill 6. A filter 7 removes dust from an air flow.
However, a problem occurs because the evaporator and the condenser are juxtaposed along their faces, causing the width of the air conditioner to become too massive. In the installment of the air conditioner in a wall, a significant protruding portion of the air conditioner from the wall requires extra support means, such as brackets and the like, which detracts from the appearance of the air conditioner. Further, two fan motors are required for rotating a pair of cross fans.
In order to resolve the problem, an air conditioner has been developed and disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1986 - 39233. The air conditioner comprises a first casing located in the place where the indoor air enters though the front portion and discharges through the same portion, and a second casing located therebelow in the place where the outdoor air enters though the rear portion and discharges through the same portion. The heat exchangers intersect as viewed in plan, and the cross fans are coaxially disposed. Between the upper cross fan and the lower cross fan is placed a transmission for rotating reversibly the cross fans. A fan motor is placed at one end of the fans and opposite the transmission. This arrangement reduces the size of the air conditioner.
However, the air conditioner requires an additional changeover device for reversing the flow of the refrigerant in order to selectively heat or cool the air flowing through it. Furthermore, the condensate generated by the evaporator drops down onto an intermediate platform without any further use to the air conditioner which decreases the efficiency of the air conditioner.